1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mounting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for safely and securely mounting or displaying firearms, tools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The safekeeping of firearms is an issue of considerable importance to every gun owner; particularly gun owners who are parents. Generally, it is not enough to simply xe2x80x9clock upxe2x80x9d a firearm. Additional, precautions should also be taken to ensure that a firearm cannot be discharged even it is locked away in a secure cabinet or display case.
The safekeeping devices, like firearms, or even power tools, also presents a considerable dilemma for firearm retailers. Typically, the retailer wants prospective purchasers to xe2x80x9cget a feel forxe2x80x9d the device by allowing those purchasers to closely examine the product. However, that examination must not come with a risk of security to the retailer or other purchasers.
In order to address similar concerns regarding the potential theft of retail goods a variety of stands and mounts have been developed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,497 to Maule discloses a display stand including a base that has at each end an outwardly extending rod. A crossbar is pivotally secured to an end of one rod and extends parallel to the base to engage a lock that is positioned on the other end of the rod. Using this system, a retailer can publicly display and allow examination of a variety of objects without worrying about possible theft or misuse.
A similar type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,879, which is also issued to Maule. In this system, the crossbar and one rod include circular end portions that are engaged and secured together by a lock.
A gun rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,972 to Saathoff. The gun rack includes a number of horizontally extending sleeves that are used for supporting a firearm. A pair of vertically extending crossbars extend over the sleeves to secure the firearm in the rack.
The present invention concerns a mounting apparatus for a device such as a firearm or a tool. The apparatus includes a base, a first support member, a second support member and a locking bar that extends between the first support member and said second support member.
The base includes such things as a vertically directed surface (e.g., a wall), a flat surface (e.g., a table top) or a plate (e.g., mounting plate). The first support member has a base (preferably a conical base) that is positioned on the base of the apparatus and a support rod that extends from the base of the first support member. The support rod has a first end and a second end. The first end is secured to the conical base of the first support member. In the preferred embodiment, the second support member is engaged by the locking bar. The second support member includes a base (preferably a conical base) and a lock that can engage the locking bar.